Trapped in Rose's Room
by Denomsed
Summary: With Steven poofed and unable to reform, the gems find themselves trapped in Rose's Room. As boredom creeps in, Pearl begins to explore the world of sex and pleasure, and is taken to unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1 - Pearl's Sexual Awakening

**Chapter 1 - Pearl's Sexual Awakening**

Pearl watched as the artificial sun crept across the pink horizon, and wondered how many years would pass before she finally escaped Rose's room. Five? Ten? Fifty? As a near-immortal being, time usually didn't bother her all too much, but within the simulated reality known as Rose's room, everything seemed to lack... meaning.

The predicament had started two years ago, after Steven's unexpected return from Homeworld. Brimming with adrenaline from his encounter with the Diamonds and the off-colors, Steven had stepped up his training regiment.

"Your sky arena just won't cut it anymore!" Steven told Pearl that day, with his usual dose of angst, "Homeworld was _completely_ different from Earth, and if I ever find myself there again, I need to be used to all of your backward alien terrains!"

The word 'backward' pissed Pearl off of course, but she accepted Steven's plan regardless. Together, the family entered Rose's room, taking Peridot and Lapis along since Peridot was familiar with what 'modern Homeworld' looked like.

Unfortunately, Steven pushed the training too far, summoning all manner of hell to oppose him. A robonoid poofed him, and the gems worriedly waited for Steven to reform.

"I don't foresee this happening anytime soon," Garnet finally spoke, "Until he figures out the reformation process, we'll be stuck in his room."

And so the months dragged on. The gems were each able to summon landscapes and entities within the room, so long as they didn't do too much, but nobody was able to spawn an exit door. Pearl had created a small rose garden for herself, with waterfalls pouring down from all sides. She lounged on a flat rock in the middle of her private garden, as the boredom approached its breaking point.

Pleasure had never come easily to Pearl. For millennia her only source of this happy emotion came from her relationship with Rose. She lived to serve, and when that service ended, she adapted. Raising Rose's child had become her new source of pleasure, but now that he was absent, Pearl was failing utterly at the task of being happy.

 _Surely there are other ways of experiencing pleasure,_ Pearl pondered, _what do the human's do?_

It didn't take Pearl long to come up with an answer. She slowly began to sit up straight as thoughts raced through her gem.

 _Hmm. Well, it's definitely worth a shot,_ she finally decided. After another moment's hesitation, she accessed her computer-like memory, pulling up records of human anatomy. Once she was sure she had all of the details straight, she reformed her hard-light body into a naked version of herself, carefully including all of the various organ systems necessary for the planned exercise.

She stifled a shriek upon first viewing herself; anything of this nature would usually make her extremely uncomfortable. Slowly, she gazed over her pale body. Two A-cup breasts protruded from her chest, with tiny pink nipples accenting each one. Lower down was her simulated vagina, tight and hairless (Pearl always prided herself on being neat).

"Please come back to us soon, Steven," Pearl whispered, still unwilling to take the next step.

It actually took her a full four hours to discover the confidence to go forward with the act. At this point, the artificial moon had risen in the sky and now shone down on the Garden, casting sparkles on the waterfalls.

After building up courage for hours, Pearl nervously sucked on one of her fingers, before placing it on one of her cute nipples. She was astounded when a small measure of pleasure struck her, and she followed up the motion by tracing circles over the tit.

"Mmmm...," she sighed, as she started to do the same with her other hand. The pleasure increased marginally as she began tugging on the nipples, and she had to increase the water pressure of the waterfalls to mask her moans, which were growing in volume.

Pearl didn't wait long before tracing a finger down her torso towards her small white pussy. She eagerly sought out her clitoris and began to rub up and down on it as she had observed on human internet websites (Pearl knew every corner of the internet).

Pleasure roared through her, and she gasped out in surprise. Still using one hand to play with her tits, she increased the tempo on the other, rubbing up and down hungrily. Wet fluid began to form within her, and the lubricated surfaces gave rise to even greater pleasure.

"Ahhhh... _yes_!" she cried out, once again increasing the water pressure of the waterfalls, which were now blasting all around her.

Pearl experimented further by removing a hand from her tit and exploring inside of her vagina. Rubbing the upper wall caused her body to shake with pleasure, and she soon found herself approaching climax. Furiously, she continued to rub her clit and the inner walls of her vagina, sighing immensely with each wave of pleasure.

She felt a wonderful rush the moment she reached orgasm and gasped as she squirted creamy liquid all over the rock. She lay there gasping for a few moments before diving back into her masturbation session with greater resolve.

This time she projected an image of her and Rose slow dancing in the mountains. It was one of her favorite memories.

"You've come so far," Rose told her as they danced.

A tear fell from Pearl's eye, and she realized that this was not enhancing the experience properly. Instead, Pearl began editing the movie in real time and watched as Rose took on her own naked human form, complete with large bouncing breasts.

Pearl rubbed herself at a steady pace, watching as Rose fingered projection-Pearl in the mountains.

"Yes! I'm yours!" the projected Pearl cried out, "Show me what it's like to... ahhh... be free!"

Pearl watched the movie - which might as well have been porn - and felt another climax building. The finger inside her pounded the already soaked pussy, and she stretched her skin to allow another to enter. Her other hand tugged and rubbed at her clit, which had doubled in size under the pleasure and pressure.

"You and I and planet Earth! That's all that matters, my Pearl!" projection-Rose told her, smiling endearingly.

"Mmmph! AhhhhHHH!" Pearl screamed as her vision went fuzzy. Her body shook as it let loose another burst of sexual fluids from within. If she had given herself a heart, it would have been pounding out of control. Her chest heaved up and down as she slowly caught her breath.

 _That was incredible_ , she thought, sighing, moaning, and staring up at the moon.

She slowly closed her eyes, her body completely relaxed.

They flew open when a voice sounded from above her face.

"Uh, Pearl?" Amethyst awkwardly greeted, "Are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Amethyst Forces Herself

**Chapter 2 - Amethyst Forces Herself onto Pearl**

Pearl scrambled to her feet, reforming into her regular not-naked appearance as she did so. This also caused the love juice seeping across the rock to fizzle out of existence.

"Amethyst!" she growled, "It's entirely rude to sneak up on people!"

"Woah, chill out, dude," Amethyst defended, "I saw your waterfalls go out of control, and wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I am quite alright, thank you!" Pearl explained, before lowering her voice a fraction, "Er... what did you see?"

"Oh, nothing," Amethyst said, smiling wildly, "Just my girl Pearl flicking the bean and cutting loose for once! I didn't know you masturbated!"

Pearl blushed so hard that half of her face turned blue, "I usually don't... and how do _you_ know what masturbation is?"

"Are you kidding, Pearl?" Amethyst giggled, "I'm the sex expert! Vidalia may have shown me a thing or two..."

"Onion's mom?" Pearl spoke in disbelief, "Oh, who am I kidding? She's just as ornery as you."

Amethyst broke into another fit of giggling, before getting semi-serious, "So how about it? Want to do some more exploring?"

Amethyst complimented the cryptic question by reforming into a naked version of herself. Perky purple breasts flopped into existence - size D's that looked excellent on her short frame. A vagina also appeared, surrounded by a large, unruly white bush. Pearl stared at her friend for a few moments, lost in thought.

"How... are you able to do this? You aren't smart enough to figure this out?" she mumbled, walking towards the girl. She grabbed Amethysts boobs from underneath, and analyzed them like a scientist, "They're the right weight... surely you messed up _somewhere_ in your anatomy."

"Woah, Pearl," Amethyst giggled, watching the woman play with her breasts, "This is some weird foreplay, but I like it!"

Pearl ignored the comment and continued her investigation. She lay on her back and positioned herself under Amethyst's legs like a car mechanic checking out the underside of a vehicle. Carefully, she parted Amethyst's vagina flaps, and gazed inside, before scoffing and saying, "I'm impressed with your attention to detail, but this messy collection of pube hair is entirely- umph!"

Without warning, Amethyst lowered herself onto Pearl's face and laughed, "What about the taste, Pearly? Did I get that part right?"

Pearl tried to speak but was muffled by the purple pussy covering her mouth. Amethyst grinned at the stimulation it gave her and began to slowly grind back and forth. In response, a blue projection of Pearl erupted from her gem, which immediately began to scold Amethyst.

"Amethyst, this is completely disgusting! Remove yourself this instant!"

"Hahaha, _nope_!" was Amethyst's response, "Why don't you try using that tongue? I wonder if you're as graceful with that as you are with the sword?"

"You'll regret making that challenge!" the projection warned, before disappearing. Pearl then grabbed each of Amethyst's legs in an iron grip in an effort to prevent escape. She followed this by unleashing her tongue on Amethyst's clitoris.

Amethyst was instantly dizzy at the overwhelming pleasure Pearl was bringing her. Pearl's tongue was moving at inhuman speeds, moving up, down, and in circles across the large purple bean. Amethyst felt herself becoming wet at an alarming rate, and could even feel herself approaching orgasm.

"Damn, P-p-pearl, slow down, w-will you?" she asked, a tremor in her voice.

"Not a chance!" the projection shouted, coming back into existence momentarily.

Amethyst looked down at Pearl, and was met by determined eyes; the eyes which had seen hundreds of years of battle; the eye's of Pearl's inner-badass. It turned her on immensely, and she felt her torso begin to shake as an orgasm manifested itself.

Clear, purple-tinted liquid exploded from Amethyst's chasm, completely drenching Pearl's face. It continued to spray out for a full fifteen seconds, covering Pearl in layer-upon-layer of warm, love-scented juice. Amethyst cried out in joy, as Pearl's tongue slowed to a halt.

Without warning, Pearl shoved Amethyst into the air, and off of her face. Discharge flowed into her mouth and nose, and she couldn't stop herself from swallowing some of the thick fluid, as well as a few stray pube hairs.

"Amethyst!" she shouted, spurting liquid from her mouth, and rubbing it from her eyes, "You got that last part completely incorrect! No human is capable of producing that much discharge in one setting!"

Amethyst landed in the grass a short distance from Pearl, laughing hysterically, "Ha, I know Pearl! I just wanted to see how you'd react!"

Pearl reacted by grunting her frustration. She then stood and moved towards the purple gem, revenge sounding in her ears.

"How would you like to serve me for the next few hours?" Pearl asked her, before making herself naked and lowering herself onto Amethyst's face. Amethyst looked up at her, grinning devilishly, before getting to work on Pearl's clit.

Pearl moaned softly as Amethyst's expert tongue lapped at her. She cried out in surprise when Amethyst momentarily shape-shifted her tongue to go deep into her vagina, swirling about, before returning to the clit.

Pearl sighed when she reached her first orgasm, and Amethyst eagerly slurped up Pearl's love juice, remarking to herself that it tasted like flowers. Pearl shifted slightly, and then commanded Amethyst to start again. This cycle repeated itself for three and a half hours. Amethyst quickly grew bored, but with every orgasm, Pearl demanded further pleasure.

Amethyst finally earned a break when the next guest arrived.


	3. Chapter 3 - Garnet Stretches Pearl Out

**Chapter 3 - Garnet stretches Pearl out**

When Pearl turned her head and noticed Garnet staring, Garnet was wearing one of her rare grins.

"Ohh!" Pearl panicked, fumbling for a way out of her predicament.

Garnet was quick to take a step forward, placing a reassuring hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"It's ok, Pearl. I'm happy for you," Garnet explained.

"H-happy? H-how?" Pearl stammered, "I mean- ah- why? Happy? Why happy? I-,"

"Trust," Garnet said, "That's what you and Amethyst are showing each other. It's a good thing."

Amethyst watched the two gems exchange thoughts, still engulfed in Pearl's vagina.

Pearl's anxious stammering continued, "Trust? This isn't trust... this is sick! We're doing perverse things! It's not proper, and it's entirely lewd-!"

"May I join?" Garnet interjected.

"You? Want to join this?" Pearl gasped.

Garnet responded by reforming without clothes. She then put a hand on her hip, and said, "How do I look?"

Pearl and Amethyst took in their friend's sexual features. Round red breasts, wide hips, and...

"Is that... a penis?" Pearl asked, staring at Garnet's pelvic region.

"Yup," Garnet responded simply.

After surpassing another round of her signature hesitation, Pearl agreed to let Garnet use her dick on her, earning Pearl a friendly slap on the back from an overly-excited Amethyst.

"Hope you're ready," Garnet said, once Pearl was flat on her back across the rock. Pearl nodded nervously, and Garnet took her queue to push into Pearl with her eight-inch red dick.

"Oh!" Pearl cried out in utter surprise as the cock completely filled her to the point of stretching the pussy she had crafted for herself. The sensations inside her and around the edges of the vagina overwhelmed her all at once, and she felt herself clenching her fists. Garnet smiled down at her.

The thrusts came slowly at first, but once Garnet observed that Pearl was handling the experience well, she upped her tempo dramatically. Pearl initially bit her lip to prevent a stray scream from escaping her mouth, but as the pounding continued, her lips slipped open.

"Oh my stars! Oh yes! Oh, Garnet!" she shouted.

Garnet was enjoying herself as she stood there fucking the sexual innocent. Ruby and Sapphire had engaged in many sexual activities over the millennia, but this was the first time experiencing sex in her better-preferred persona.

"Yeah, Pearl! You take that dick!" Amethyst cheered on, although her attention span was waning. After watching from the sidelines for a good two minutes, she stepped forward towards the pair. Without warning, she flopped her heavy breasts onto Pearl's face, positioning so that one of her nipples was right on Pearl's mouth.

Pearl, who was already lost in sexual ecstasy, seized the tit with her mouth and began to suck it, stopping every few moments to gasp from the pleasure in her nether regions. Amethyst purred from the slight stimulation of her breasts and reached down to start fingering herself.

Garnet had her way with Pearl for a full fifteen minutes before finally giving into her orgasm. Pearl had just had one of her own, lubing up Garnet for a few final moments of intense pleasure. As she felt the semen beginning to pump its way out, she pulled out of Pearl and launched her load up Pearl's body. Cum splattered her belly and breasts, and a small amount even made it to her face and eyes. In that same moment, Amethyst also came, squirting all over her hand. She tasted a bit, before rubbing the rest on Pearl's cheeks. Pearl shot her a momentary glare, before sighing and blissfully rolling off of the rock and into the grass.

"Mmm," Garnet commented, smiling and panting, "I enjoyed that."

"Oh?" Pearl replied, her mouth in the grass, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Yes, it was good," Garnet agreed, "But... it could've been great,"

And with that cryptic statement, Garnet leaped into the sky, leaving the other two gems startled and confused.


	4. Chapter 4 - Peridot Enables BDSM

**Chapter 4 - Peridot Enables BDSM**

Garnet returned to the garden ten minutes later, accompanied by Peridot. Amethyst and Pearl were laying in the grass in their naked forms, staring up at the pink sky and making the clouds into various shapes with their minds.

Upon noticing the arrival of their friends, Pearl jumped to her feet.

"What have you done with your appearances?" Peridot wondered, squinting her eyes at Pearl and Amethyst.

"Oh, this? I- ah... Garnet..., why did you bring her?" Pearl stammered.

"You'll see," Garnet dismissed, before getting serious, "Pearl, there are some things that I would like to try with you, but I need your consent beforehand."

"Things? What kinds of things?" Pearl asked, growing nervous again.

"Oh! Oh! I bet Garnet wants to try some wacked out BDSM stuff on you, Pearl!" Amethyst guessed enthusiastically, "Tie you down, dominate you, humiliate you. Am I right?"

"Mm-hm," Garnet agreed.

"Ohh!" Pearl exclaimed, holding a hand to her cheek and pondering the invitation, "Humiliation? I don't know...,"

"Come on, Pearl! I've seen the way you do your fusion dance, and you're totally submissive!" Amethyst pointed out, "I think you'll like it!"

"Well, that may be true, but...," Pearl dragged, still hesitant, "Oh... what the hell. Garnet, I'm in."

"Great," Garnet said with amusement, before moving towards Pearl and clamping a metal bracelet around her wrist. She attached three others to Pearl's two ankles and her other wrist before stepping back and commanding Peridot, "Alright. You should be able to control her now."

Peridot smiled and began using her metal kinesis. Pearl shrieked as her body was suddenly carried into the air and spun about like a ragdoll. Peridot laughed maniacally, and exclaimed, "Oh, this is fantastic fun! You Crystal Gems sure have some of the strangest and most entertaining rituals!"

Garnet smiled, and said, "Good job. Now bring her back down and put her in the position I showed you."

"Aye aye, captain Garnet," Peridot saluted, before snickering and bringing Pearl to the grass with her head down and her ass in the air.

Garnet advanced on Pearl and slapped her hard on her tiny pale ass. Pearl shouted in surprise, and Garnet responded by doing it again even harder.

"We're hurting her?" Peridot questioned, slightly concerned, "...why?"

Garnet continued to slap Pearl hard on the ass, while Amethyst answered the inquiry, "She's establishing dominance, Perry! And the pain will make whatever pleasure Garnet delivers later feel even better!"

"So it's a good thing?" Peridot concluded while Pearl's shouts of pain filled the air. A surge of excitement hit Peridot then, and she shouted, "Ooh! Ooh! Summon your fists, Garnet!"

"I don't think so," Garnet smiled.

The spanking continued for four minutes, at which point Pearl finally broke, "Please, Garnet! Something else!"

"Oh?" Garnet said, stopping her hand from coming down hard for another spank. Instead, she pressed a finger against Pearl's clit and softly applied pressure to it. Pearl sighed with delight.

"Yes, something like th-,"

Garnet removed her hand and delivered another blow to the ass with increased strength. Peridot broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as the spanking resumed.

This went on for ten minutes, with Garnet pausing occasionally to tease Pearl's vagina and tits. Finally, Garnet ceased the spanking and summoned her dick. Carefully, she placed it at the edge of Pearl's asshole and turned to Peridot to deliver another order.

"Peridot. Move her back and forth on me. Start slowly at first, but feel free to go faster as time goes by."

This caused more amused laughter from Peridot, and Pearl began helplessly floating back and forth on Garnet's erect shaft.

Pearl tensed up when the anal penetration first began. The asshole I made was not supposed to-, "Guh-ahhh!" -accommodate objects of this size! Would it be cheating to expand it? No, endure it. The- "Oh!" -pain is supposed to pay off.

Unfortunately, the pleasure did not outweigh the pain that Garnet was bringing in and out of her petite ass. Pearl bit her lips and held back the occasional tear as Garnet forced expansion after expansion of her hole.

The pain doubled as Peridot became less lenient with the speed of the thrusts. It soon got to the point where Pearl was moving so fast back and forth that it would have made any human sick.

"Aaarrrreee yoooouuuu en- joyyyyingggg thiiiissssss?" Pearl asked Garnet, unable to speak normally.

"Heh," Garnet giggled, "Yeah."

Garnet was enjoying it way too much; it was the best pleasure that she, Ruby, or Sapphire had ever experienced. She was approaching climax far too quickly.

"Alright, Peridot. That's enough," Garnet said, waving her hand towards the green gem, "Make her kneel now."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what you're gonna do to her next!" Peridot squealed with delight while waving her hands and making Pearl kneel, "Squeeze her? Shatter her? Throw her into space?"

Amethyst put a concerned hand on Peridot's shoulder, and said, "Nah, Perry. It looks like Garnet's going in for a blowjob."

Garnet was indeed positioning herself for a blowjob. Once she was standing in front of Pearl, she forced her dick between the gem's lips.

"Want me to shake her back and forth again?" Peridot asked eagerly.

"Nah," Garnet said, staring down at Pearl, "I want her to do the work, and she better do a good job."

Pearl laughed nervously, dick still fully in her mouth. She then initiated the blowjob by sucking hard on the shaft and bobbing her head back and forth. She did this slowly for a good minute and looked up at Garnet to judge her reaction. Garnet looked bored and unimpressed.

Pearl took this as her queue to ramp up the intensity. In that instant, she doubled her speed and began to introduce her tongue to the dick, swirling around it every time it entered her mouth. She also opted for taking the dick deeper into her throat to the point where a human might have choked and even done damage.

Garnet's gasps and moans of satisfaction started to fill the garden air. This motivated Pearl to further step up her game, and within a minute, Garnet felt a climax breaking. She swiftly withdrew the dick and placed it against Pearl's closed lips right at the moment where hot, pungent cum erupted from the end of the shaft. The thick mess splattered Pearl's chin and nose, and the smell greatly displeased Pearl.

"Clean it up," Garnet demanded, to Pearl's alarm. Pearl was the pickiest of eaters, and something about this cum just didn't sit right with her, in contrast to Amethyst's. Still, she did as she was told, and lapped all of the cum from Garnet's dick, while also bending her tongue up and down to clean off her face. The taste was much saltier than Amethyst's, and considerably thicker to swallow.

"Hmm, what next," Garnet immediately began to speculate, looking down at her new slave.

Peridot opened her mouth to throw out more insane ideas, but somebody else's voice interrupted her.

"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst!" Steven shouted from far away, "Where are you guys?"

Pearl's face somehow went even whiter, and she quickly instructed her friends, "We can't let Steven see us like this. Quick, take the cuffs off!"

Garnet nodded and did so, releasing the metal bands. Everyone returned to their normal forms, and turned around just in time to see Steven entering the garden with a bubble in his hand. The gem within the bubble took everyone by surprise. It was Jasper.


	5. Interlude 1 - Steven Helps Jasper

**Interlude 1 - Steven Helps Jasper**

 _Interlude chapters will only progress the story, and will not contain any sex scenes. If you are only here to get your rocks off (gem pun), feel free to skip. ~_

Pearl was the first to sweep Steven into her arms, "Steven! I'm so glad you found your way back! That was likely the longest reformation in all of gem history!"

"Heh heh," Steven chortled happily, "I'm still not sure how I did it!"

"Steven," Garnet spoke grimly, "I've seen what happens after you cure Jasper, and-,"

Steven's eyes lit up as he fell from Pearl's embracing arms and turned to Garnet, "You saw me cure Jasper! Garnet, Garnet, we have to do it now! Please?"

"Garnet. What exactly do you see happening? If we get Lapis, the six of us should be able to take her if she lashes out," Pearl reasoned.

"We win," Garnet explained, "But Steven gets poofed again, and afterwards-,"

"I can just reform again, Garnet!" Steven interrupted proudly, "And then we can all work together to show Jasper how great the earth is, and she can join the Crystal Gems, and she can move in with Peridot and Lapis, and we can add a star to her helmet, and-,"

"Fine. We'll do it," Garnet agreed, begrudgingly, "but only because your passion is so cute."

Steven ran up to Garnet and gave her a hug, before turning to the Jasper bubble and popping it. The corrupted gem fell into his open hand.

"Jasper. Are you in there?" Steven asked the poofed gem, "I'm going to find a way to cure you-ooOOoo-ohhh!"

Steven's world spun about as he felt his astral projection powers carry him out of his body. Rose's room faded and was replaced with an orange sky full of storm clouds. In the distance, he could see Jasper wrestling with the air. As Steven got closer, the horrible out-of-tune singing began to fill his ears. He could also see visible sound waves popping into existence in front of Jasper, and each wave caused Jasper's body to fizzle for a moment like television static.

"STOP SINGING!" Jasper shouted, delivering an ineffective punch to the personage of sound.

"Jasper! I've come to help you!" Steven shouted about the terrible singing.

"Rose? Wha- No! Stay out of this! I can fight my own battles!" Jasper growled.

"You can't win this one alone! Please! Let me help!" Steven begged.

The sound waves caused Jasper's form to ripple again, and she dropped to one knee.

"I'd rather lose," Jasper huffed, exhausted, "Then fight alongside a traitor."

"Grr, ahh, fine then!" Steven screamed with tears of frustration, "I don't need your help!"

Steven charged the sound ripples, screaming his anger, and dove at it as if tackling the sound creature to the ground. The singing stopped.

When Steven opened his eyes, he was laying on his stomach, arms stretched out in front of him. In his hands was an empty pink bubble that seemed to vibrate slightly every few seconds.

"What did you do, Rose?" Jasper asked, dumbfounded before the dream-state collapsed.

When Steven woke up in his real body, Lapis was hovering over his collapsed form, splashing his face with water from her wings.

"Steven, what happened!" Amethyst asked worriedly, "We thought you died!"

"I... did it," Steven said, dazed. He drowsily rose to his feet and wiped a strand of drool from his chin. Jasper's gem was on the ground in front of him, glowing. Before anybody could react, the orange gem sprouted arms, legs, and a head, and materialized into Jasper's normal, uncorrupted form.

"Guh! Huh!" Jasper gasped, panting profusely for some reason, "How did I- ROSE!"

"Jasper, you're not sick anymore!" Steven smiled, running towards her for a hug.

Jasper saw this as a threat, summoned her helmet, and bashed Steven to the ground. Steven slid backward from the force, his vision spinning.

"She's a hard-headed... woman," Steven strained, before poofing into a puff of smoke.

"Damnit, Jasper! We don't want a fight!" Garnet said, gritting her teeth.

Jasper ignored the plea for peace, and began to take in her surroundings frantically, "Wuh! Where am I? Why is everything pink? This is one of Rose's tri-!"

A lightning bolt crackled up from the ground, tearing through Jasper's form like a gem destabilizer. Her eyes bulged and her body dissipated, leaving only her gem in her wake. And there was silence.

Everyone slowly turned to Lapis, who was staring down at Jasper's gem, bored.

"You were hyping yourselves up for a meaningless fight," Jasper shrugged, "Just use the Room to kill her. Duh. Now is somebody going to bubble her?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me me me," Peridot squealed, charging the gem and summoning a green shell around it. She then tapped it to send it away, but nothing happened, "Um...,"

"We can't escape until Steven's back, and neither can Jasper's bubble," Garnet explained, "Also, it's... going to be a few days before he figures that out again. Shall we...?"

Silence fell, and Lapis found all eyes looking towards her again.

"What?" Lapis grumbled, "Shall we what? Are you going to finish that sentence, or are you just going to keep staring at me?"


	6. Chapter 5 - Jasper Gives Orders

**Chapter 5 - Jasper Gives Commands**

 _Friendly reminder: hazing is bad; sex without consent is bad. K thanks bye._

Lapis watched Pearl and Amethyst sixty-nine each other in complete boredom. Garnet using a strap-on on Amethyst's asshole also failed to impress. When the gems asked if she wanted to join, she had already prepared her answer.

"No thanks," she said, feigning a yawn.

"Ahhh, come on Lappy!" Amethyst encouraged her, "You'll totally-"

"She said no," Garnet interrupted, "We need to respect that."

"Yup. Gonna go look at some fake leaves now. Bye," Lapis said, turning around and walking face-first into Jasper's bubble. There was a popping sound, and Jasper's gem immediately began to glow and reform. Lapis watched, completely paralyzed, while the other gems took battle stances.

When Jasper finished glowing, she immediately reached down and picked up a Rose Quartz gem from the floor.

"Finally! Say goodbye, Rose!"

"Wait!" Pearl shouted in alarm, "If you shatter her, none of us will be able to escape!"

Jasper scoffed, "A fair trade for the chance to avenge my diamond!" She then noticed that Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were naked, and her face fell, "Uhh. Peridot, is this that human sex thing?"

"Yes, now stop being a clod and put Steven down this instant!" Peridot screamed with passion.

A wide smile broke across Jasper's face, and she said, "Perhaps I will... if all of you do everything I tell you to."

"You can't be serious," Garnet said, ominously reading the possible futures to see what Jasper had in mind, "At least leave Lapis out of this."

"I don't think so!" Jasper spat, "In fact, just because you said that I'm making her the centerpiece of my little show!"

Garnet gritted her teeth, realizing her mistake, and quietly said, "Shit."

"Lapis, I want you naked like the rest of them and on your back. Do this and more, or I'll crush Rose between my fingers!"

Lapis's eyes were glazed over with hatred. As she changed her anatomy, she glared at Jasper and growled, "You're a monster."

Lapis granted herself bouncy, blue, c-sized breasts and a bubble ass. To Pearl's disgust, her pussy was also unshaven, taking the form of a bush of straight light blue hairs over a bulbous vagina. Submitting to her orders, Lapis then laid down in the grass. All the while, the hate in her eyes burned ever bright.

When Jasper and Peridot had first set a course for Earth so long ago, Peridot had briefed her on many of the mundane details of earth life and human behaviors. Particularly bizarre were the many lewd acts they would perform in order to reproduce. Thus, Jasper had a pretty good understanding of how it all worked, and immediately began delivering instructions:

"Amethyst, sit on her face and make her lick you till you cum. Garnet, fuck her as hard as you can. Peridot, suck her nipples. Pearl, eat her ass."

Pearl's eyes fluttered in astonishment, "Whaaa? Sorry, absolutely not. I-"

Jasper made a show of tightening her grip on Steven's gem, causing Pearl to drop all hesitation immediately. To her utter discomfort and revulsion, she laid down on her back so that her head was between Lapis's legs. Her delicate hands took Lapis's ass cheeks and lifted them into position above her face. A shy tongue left her mouth and found the puckered asshole. She twisted her nose, swallowed some pride, and began to lick.

"Urgh!" Lapis grunted at the weird sensation, causing Jasper to laugh.

Meanwhile, Garnet was positioning herself on top of Pearl. As requested, she entered Lapis's vagina and began pounding her as hard as possible.

Lapis shouted at the flood of pain and pleasure that hit her then, "No! Stop! Jasper, please!"

Jasper merely laughed.

Peridot was the next to act. Up until now, she had been unsure whether sex was for her, but she was open to trying it out. She knelt beside Lapis's chest and extended a tongue to one of her dark blue nipples. Her tongue lapped at the bump like a kitten.

At this point, Lapis Lazuli was completely overwhelmed by the sensations across her human body. It all felt good for the most part, but it was still unwanted, and she felt violated. She preferred being an introvert, and everything going on around her was disturbing her inner peace. To make matters worse, a hairy purple vagina was lowering itself onto her face. Amethyst was already wet and smelling of sex from before, and Lapis groaned in disgust as the moistness spread itself across her face.

"Lick," Jasper commanded, observing that Lapis wasn't doing such.

Jasper grumbled under her breath, and then placed her tongue between Amethyst's wet folds. As she licked, Amethyst's love juices oozed their way into her mouth. Lapis gagged but pressed forward. Amethyst couldn't help herself from grinding back and forth on Lapis's face, and Lapis was unable to express her distaste for the motions.

Meanwhile, Pearl was not enjoying herself. A foul smell and taste were coming off of Lapis's asshole, and the action Garnet was giving to her pussy was causing Lapis to perspire. Butt sweat formed and made its way into Pearl's open mouth, nearly causing her to vomit.

Six minutes passed, and Garnet felt herself losing control of her stamina. Without warning, she exploded inside of Lapis's vagina, shouting her pleasures as she did so. Some of the cum slid down Lapis's taint and onto Pearl's face.

Moments later, Amethyst clenched her legs around Lapis's face. Her vagina contracted and plastered Lapis's face with her pungent fluids. Lapis choked on the thick substance and then gasped as Garnet pulled out of her. She had been on the edge of her own climax, something that might have made everything worth it. She whimpered, and Jasper heard it.

"Peridot, finish Lapis off and clean her out."

Everyone else got off of Lapis as Peridot repositioned herself above Lapis's pussy. Curiosity overrode her instinct, and she plunged her face between the folds.

She immediately regretted it. Garnet's cum had a defined taste, and Peridot lifted herself out of the vagina, scratching at her tongue with her hands.

"Bleck! The fact that any human would willingly engage in such activities is beyond my comprehension. This is objectively disgust-,"

"You have thirty seconds to make her come, or else," Jasper threatened.

"Alright, alright, you clod!" Peridot shouted, before replacing herself inside of Lapis. She expertly licked at Lapis's clit with the skill of a porn star, causing Lapis to squirm uncontrollably; Peridot had done her research. Within seconds, Lapis reached her climax. Blue juices sprayed Peridot's open mouth, pushing Garnet's cum into the open hole in the process. Peridot choked the cum-smoothie down, before getting to her feet and glaring at Jasper with defiance.

Lapis's brain was confused. The orgasm had been one of the best sensations her body had ever registered, but it also felt wrong. It had been forced, and she had been made to do lewd things to her friends and potential love interests. All she wanted to do was black out and forget it all.

"We did what you said!" Garnet said, speaking with anger, "Now give us Steven!"

"Not yet," Jasper grinned, her body glowing and changing into the form of a naked human, "I must try this."


End file.
